Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 33.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * GOES BACK TO POSIE AND TALKS TO HER * Posie: Oh? Rosie told you to bring her something beautiful? Rosie really loves beautiful things above all else. She's a little self- involved. Have you noticed? You really need help, huh? OK, I'll help you. This tree and I are connected by our roots, so maybe one or two Crystal Berries will fall down if I shake the root. Hmmm... Rrrrrrghh...... Hyahhhhhhh!!! Phew... ...Oops. That was a bit unladylike. Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! Rosie should be more than satisfied with that berry. GRABS THE CRYSTAL BERRY AND BRINGS IT TO ROSIE Rosie: Have you found anything? Oh, how pretty! I love it! That's much nicer than this ugly old stone. You'd better hurry back and give this stone to Lily. Make sure she knows that she was saved because of me! GIVES MARIO THE WATER STONE Oh... Such loveliness... I've gotten so beautiful that I'm starting to scare myself! Who is the most beautiful flower in all of Flower Fields? That is me, of course! BRINGS THE WATER STONE BACK TO LILY Lily: Oh, it's the Water Stone! Quickly! Put it in that hole there! PUTS IT IN THE HOLE AND THE SPRINGS FILL WITH WATER Lily: Oh, it's water! Sweet water!! The spring is full of water. I'm floating again... Oh, this is paradise... Thank you so very much! I'll give you some Miracle Water from this spring. Here you are! GETS THE MIRACLE WATER Lily: This is the most nourishing water around! It's water with a little Lily extract! If you use this Miracle Water on any plant, it'll grow like gangbusters! ...Uh...but not right now. Because there's no sun... Oh, yes! Great idea! You should go see about getting the sun back into the sky. A resourceful guy like you must have some idea about how to get the sun back up again! I bet you'll do it! You saved me, after all! FINDS THE BUBBLE PLANT Bubble Plant: Hi! My name's Bubble Plant! You wanna know why my name's Bubble Plant? I'll tell you if you give me a Bubble Berry. GIVES IT A BUBBLE BERRY Bubble Plant: Oh, awesome! Good going! OK! Get a load of this! Ummmm... Hrrrrrrrrr...... BLOWS A BUBBLE Bubble Plant: There! Isn't it great?! JUMPS INSIDE TO FLOAT ACROSS THE SPIKES GOES TO THE SUN TOWER AND TALKS TO THE SUN Sun: Hey... Hello. I never thought anybody would come all the way up here. I'm the sun. No... That's not entirely true. I should say, I WAS the sun. The clouds that came out of the Puff Puff Machine that Huff N. Puff built... Those clouds keep me from climbing into the sky. I'm a complete failure as a sun. All of those flowers and plants in Flower Fields are suffering... Where is it? You mean the Puff Puff Machine? I think it's east of here. The clouds seem to come from over there, anyway. Why do you want to know? Do you think you can break the Puff Puff Machine? Naw...there's no way... Don't strain yourself. You might as well go home. GOES TO FIND THE PUFF PUFF MACHINE AND GETS STOPPED BY A LAKITU * Lakilester: Hey hey hey! Hold up! Wait, man! FLIES IN Lakilester: Hey, man! I don't think we've ever met, have we? I mean, you're Mario, right? My name is Lakilester... Er, no, it's Michael... No, um... Oh, yeah... Spike. Yeah yeah, I'm Spike... Well, whatever. Never mind. Look, I don't have a problem with you personally, but I've got orders from Huff N. Puff. Sorry, man, but I have to give you a bit of a beat down. Like I said, man, sorry! (...Did I sound cool?) (Ha... Yeah, totally cool!) Here it comes, man!! BEATS HIM Lakilester: Uuurgh!! Man, you're tough as nails! I give up, man! Go on...do your worst. I'm not afraid of it. Do whatever you do to guys you've defeated...Fire Flower in the eye...POW Block... Lakilulu: Wait!!!!! LAKILESTER'S GIRLFRIEND, FLIES IN Lakilester: Aw no, Lakilulu!! Lakilulu: No! Please! Please have mercy on my poor, sweet Lakilester! Lakilester: Aw, don't call me Lakilester! It's Spike, remember? I told you I changed my name last month! C'mon now! Man... I mean, gee whiz... You're always embarrassing me like this... Although...for some reason it makes me like you even more... I mean, what? No!! Did I say that out loud? Forge that I said that! ...Anyway! I lost a challenge man-to-man, so we have to settle this. I have to face the music. Lakilulu: Mario, please forgive him! My Lakilester was just following Huff N. Puff's orders! FORGIVES HIM Lakilulu: Really!? Oh, for real? You'll forgive him? Oh, thank you! Lakilester: Stop calling me Lakilester! It's such a stupid name! My name is Spike! SPIKE! Don't you ever listen to me? Sigh.......... I'm beginning to think that this whole deal is stupid. I was working for Huff N. Puff to be a part of something big, but all I've been doing is picking pointless fights... This isn't what I wanted in life. What I wanted was.... Hey, man. I've got a question. What in the world are you doing all this fighting for? ANSWERS EITHER "FOR MYSELF," "FOR WORLD PEACE," "NO REASON," OR "WHY SPIKE?" (ANSWER RESPONDED TO: WORLD PEACE) Lakilester: World peace, huh? Isn't that a bit melodramatic? Still, I must admit there's a certain manly charm to having such a noble purpose... Yeah! That's the way to go! I'm going with you, man! Lakilulu: Oh, no! Lakilester! You can't leave me! Please take me with you! Lakilester: Aw, Lakilulu, chill out. You've gotta understand... I'm doing this for you, don't you see? I'm going. I've gotta be a man! Wait for me! I'll return a much more manly Lakitu! Lakilulu: ...Oh...OK. I'll wait for you, Lakilester. But you'll be so sorry if you don't come back to me in one piece! I swear, if you make me worry, I'll take a Spiny and... Lakilester: OK! Enough of that! Heh heh... I guess I'd better make sure I'm tougher than you by the time I come back, huh? * Thomas: Well, you coming? * Captain Star: Where? * Thomas: Why, to find Emily, of course. This is City of Truro's express! All aboard! (City of Truro whistles in cheerful response. Thomas gets into the engine's cab, with Gator ready to stoke the boiler, Spencer to check his watch, and James ready to turn the pressure gauges together. City of Truro's wheels grip as he starts off with a mighty jolt) * City of Truro: Come on! Come on! Don't be silly. Don't be silly. Category:Daniel Pineda